Return of the Titans: War on Tamaran
by AtropureusAmazon
Summary: It has been 4 years since the titans were a team 2 years after Tokyo. They decided it was best to part ways and have not spoken to each other since. All was fine until Tamaran sent a distress call to the Justice League, looking for aid in war. Cyborg, now a part of the JL, decided it was best to reunite the Teen Titans family and aid their long lost alien friend.
1. Chapter 1

_CHAPTER I_

_Introduction:_

It had been years since the Teen Titans were a solid team; fighting crime, laughing and enjoying each other's company when there was not a villain on the loose. Like the old saying, all good things must come to an end, and that good thing ceased to exist 4 years ago. After their battles in Tokyo, they had only managed to stick together as a team for 2 more rough, slow years. As they had grown into young adults, the thought of independence continued to run through Robin's mind, who is now known as Nightwing.

Being the leader, he had decided that he no longer wanted to partake in the Teen Titans. Dick was ready to grow up and go solo and that is what he is pursuing today. He left all four of them, even Starfire. He found the romance was an added annoyance after a while rather than something to embrace and enjoy. Sure, he loved her, but he was not in love with her.

Starfire was put into a deep depression that was then followed by hurt and rage. Dick was the one who stood by her side and taught her most of what she learned on Earth. After he had quit, she felt she had no purpose to stay on the planet. Without hesitation, she left for Tamaran to continue the rest of her ongoing life with her native people. Just as Nightwing, Starfire removed herself without a word to her other teammates.

Beast Boy and Cyborg tried so hard to keep their friendship alive, including Raven. She allowed herself to get rather close with the team; until she had realized the danger she could potentially put them in as she got older. She did not know what her maturing years would bring forth being part demon. After Terra had left, she got incredibly close with Beast Boy; perhaps she would have even considered him to be her best friend. Unlike the other two, she informed the boys she was to detach from what was left of the Teen Titans. It was a vague goodbye and it hurt them immensely. She set her communicator down and teleported away; no other information of Raven has come forward. Her location is unknown.

Cyborg and Beast Boy made the best of what they had. The two were always good at staying optimistic. Their relationship was inseparable; they were brothers. That is, until Cyborg got an invitation to join the Justice League. He sat down with Beast Boy, trying to explain the opportunity to his green friend. In the moment, Beast boy was angry, upset, and offended. The two fought, and out of anger, Cyborg turned around and left him alone in the tower, making his decision right there and then. Beast Boy stood alone; the Teen Titans were no more.

_Present Day - Garfield_

The circus performance was cancelled due to an incoming storm. Garfield put on his work boots and walked towards the animal cages with a scoop, sighing. He hated his job; it went entirely against his beliefs. Cleaning up after the circus beasts was the only thing he could grab for cash because being green, not many wanted to employ him. Working with the animals made kept him unseen and his boss believed he could help the creatures when there was a problem. That part was his favorite; when one was in need he was there to communicate.

"Alright, Gar, have a good night." Zia called. She was the only coworker who spoke to the changeling. They had become close over the past 3 years. Zia was the lion tamer and Garfield had taught her everything he knows about the two males staying at their circus. She had brought him kindness since day one.

"Yeah, I'll see you around." Gar called back, giving her a wave. He was always the first to arrive and the last to leave by choice. It was calming to work around the animals. More importantly, it gave him something to do. He missed crime fighting on a daily basis and kept in shape just in case if one day he were to get the opportunity again. A crack of thunder startled him a bit and he looked up at the sky. "They weren't kidding when they said a severe storm was brewing." He muttered to himself, gathering a couple of things before heading home.

The walk back to where he lived was not far; he just barely got hit with a couple drops of rain. He lived in an old, cheap apartment. His job paid decent, but not enough; he tried staying at the tower 3 years ago, but it was just too much for one man. As of now, it still remains abandoned. Another crack of thunder caused his lights to flicker. He looked up at his ceiling; _Probably should shower before the power goes out. _He walked to the bathroom and undressed in the process, tossing his manure-scented clothing into a basket.

It was routine for him to look in the mirror while the small room steamed up as the water grew hotter. He examined himself: his dark green eyes still had an underlying sadness that he just couldn't quite seem to get rid of. As he got older, now being 22, his jawline sharpened, he grew to be 5 foot 10, and his muscles were nicely toned. Beast Boy grew into a handsome young man, but he always seemed so drawn out and tired. He ran his fingers through his thick tousled hair before stepping into the hot shower. Gar stood there for a while silently, allowing the water to run down his back and soothe his aching body. This was his boring, uneventful life.

Thankfully he got into bed just as his power went out; he assumed correctly. The thunder was incredible. Jump City had not had a storm like this in ages. Gar left his communicator on his side table just for memory purposes. It had not gone off in 4 years and he did not expect it to ever again. His friends, or so-called friends, have not spoken or rekindled since. It hurt him on a daily basis; he at least wanted to know where they were as of now.

_Nightwing_

Morning rolled in and Nightwing stood up, reaching for his face only to fine his mask was still on. He sighed in relief. The woman he had gotten intimate with that night was still sound asleep, thankfully. He reached for his uniform and slipped it on, leaving without a word. Over the years he had gotten into some bad habits. Sleeping with the women he occasionally rescued was one of them. Perhaps he was coping with his loss of Starfire and regretting his decisions, perhaps not? Nightwing was known as one of the sexier, desirable heroes and he liked that. Would he ever admit it? Probably not. All playing around aside, Dick was still as serious and driven as ever. He was still in minor contact with Cyborg, who had joined the Justice League and worked along side Batman, Wonder Woman, and some of the other greats. It was nice to take charge of Gothman as the main hero while Batman wasn't around.

"Mr. Grayson," Alfred chimed as Dick walked into the entrance to speak with Bruce. "Mr. Wayne is not here today." Dick stopped in his tracks, his determination transformed into frustration.

"Where is he?"

"With the Justice League, sir," Alfred hesitated for a moment. "Some important news came up that he wished to tell you in person." Nightwing furrowed his brow under his shaggy black hair. "So, yes, he informed me to let you know to meet him at the Watchtower." Dick nodded his head. Why in the world would Batman need him to go to the Watchtower?

_Cyborg_

Cyborg released himself from his battery charger, buffing some of the upgraded, robotic armor that encapsulated parts of his body. They had areas of glowing turquoise that had given him a sleek, new look. As time went on while working with the Justice League, he had acquired more knowledge and funds to keep his technology updated.

"Victor," Wonder Woman called from down the hall. "Dick is on his way." Cyborg still couldn't believe he was going to sit and speak with Dick; he hadn't since he left the Titans. There were times when they saw each other through Batman, but they never conversed. Nightwing had turned into a self-centered asshole.

"So he actually decided to come?" Cyborg sat down at the table with Martian Manhunter, Batman, Wonder Woman, and Superman. There were still some empty seats. "I didn't think he'd care enough."

"I told him I had the news for him rather than you, Victor," Batman confessed. "He would be more willing to head over here."

"I knew there was more to the story." He laughed in disbelief and leaned back into the large chair, sighing and placing his robotic hands on his lap.

Footsteps came from afar, slowly getting closer. In walked Nightwing through the large entrance. Of course, he merely gave Cyborg a quick nod of the head, and then turned his attention towards Batman. "What is this about?"

"Well, Dick, to be honest I would like Cyborg to explain. We figured this was important enough for you to know about." He turned his dark gaze towards Cyborg, as did Nightwing.

"First of all, nice to see you too." Victor said rather bitterly. "Secondly," he paused for a long moment. "We have a distress call from Tamaran."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey all! The Chapters will become longer as the story progresses, I promise! Just trying to gradually bring everything together first before the meat of the story takes place. With love! **

**-Cassandra**

**Chapter II:**

Nightwing paused for a moment; as much as he did not care to stay in contact with any of his old teammates, he still had a soft sport for Starfire. It did not make sense – Tamaran was one of the planets that always had a strong government and kept peace with neighbored aliens.

"A distress call?" Nightwing repeated. "What exactly is going on?"

"Apparently the Citadel was reborn and reconstructed, they want their revenge and they want Tamaran. According to the call, the Citadel are one small step away from ruling the planet." Wonder Woman explained, standing up and walking over to Cyborg. She stood behind him and placed her hands onto his broad, metallic shoulders.

"We have come to the conclusion that it would be wrong to ignore Tamaran…especially because they have been so kind to us. Plus, might I remind you that their own princess fought thousands of crimes here on Earth." She gave Nightwing a long glare. "It only seemed right to add to the Justice League temporarily for some extra help, and you are going to be one of the candidates." Nightwing's eyes widened under his mask and he let out a chuckle.

"What? I didn't agree to this nor did I know anything about it." He snapped, standing up and pressing his hands hard against the table.

"Have a heart, Dick. She was our _teammate_." Cyborg also stood up and walked over to his old comrade. "Put aside your obsession with flying solo, man. Its time we gather up the Titans like old times…just this once, for Starfire." Victor calmed his tone and waited for an answer.

"I'm sorry, but I'm out. I don't think it'd be right for me to partake. Good luck with Tamaran and hopefully things will sort themselves out." He stood up and began to walk away.

"Dick." Victor said through his teeth. Nightwing kept going and did not bother to look back. "Dick, you loved her." There was a moment of silence; Dick stopped in his tracks, still turned away from Cyborg.

"_Loved_ her, Cyborg. The love for her no longer exists. The Titans no longer exist. I grew up and I'm no longer wanting to be involved." Nightwing left without another word.

_Garfield _

Gar looked at Zia with disbelief. "They're going to _fire_ me? Because I'm scaring the public on pass by?" He ran a hand through his hair and titled his head back, sighing. "Ugh, where am I supposed to work now?" Zia put one of her hands on his shoulders. Her mocha complexion stood out against his green skin.

"Look, Garfield, I am just as upset as you are." She pressed her ruby lips together and looked at the ground. "I overheard them and thought that maybe I should give you a heads up." Zia's hand ran up the top of his shoulder, slightly shifting his wife-beater, and cupped his sweaty cheek. "You'll find another job, I promise." He bit his lip and looked down into her eyes.

"Yeah, we'll see." Gar shifted her hand off of his face and bit his lower lip. "All I'm saying is these guys are damn lucky I'm not reporting their asses for animal abuse." He pointed at the cages with his thumb and Zia frowned.

"Gar, don't let it get to you…I know you'll find your way, it just isn't here." Zia was right, he was incredibly miserable working for the Jump City Circus. She caught his gaze for a moment, but was interrupted when a large man in a suit started to head towards the two. His name was Franco and he was the Ring Master and Garfield's boss.

Franco walked up with a bounce in his step. He cleared his throat, nodded to Zia, and then turned his attention towards Garfield. "Look, son," he began. "May I talk to you in private for a moment?" Franco's fake, disappointed tone irritated Gar immensely.

"Nah, I quit, man." Garfield took off his work gloves and dropped them to the ground, giving Franco a venomous glare. "_Fuck this place_." Zia let out a small sound of disapproval, feeling bad for her green friend. Franco was left speechless. Gar took off his work gloves and dropped them to the ground, leaving with zero intentions to ever come back.

The changeling walked down the sidewalk of Jump City after a long stroll from the circus. He was completely done; there was nothing here for him in this city. "Damnit." He muttered to himself while walking into a small bar underneath what used to be the Titan's usual pizza spot. It was already five in the evening; it wasn't too early to drink. "I'll take a beer." Gar asked the bartender, resting his forehead into his hands.

Garfield lost a lot of his charm and pizazz over the past year. The last girl he really had fully dated was Terra, which he did not like to think about. She was graduating college by now and happily engaged with another man…who was 54 and 32 years older than her. Knowing Terra, he strongly believed she was in it for the money and her husband-to-be was in it for the sex.

"Long day?" A female's voice caught him off guard. He peered over his shoulder, seeing a pale woman with long black hair and bangs. Eyeliner ringed her lids and enhanced her blue eyes. She was rather pretty.

"Sure." he responded, taking a sip of his beer. She sat down next to him, studying his complexion for a long moment. "Take a picture." Gar didn't have to look at her to know she was staring.

"Oh, I'm sorry I wasn't trying to be rude. Just…looking." She eyed his toned arm muscles and the tribal lion tattoo he had on the side of his shoulder. "Beautiful artwork, I'm Kat." He looked at her and gave her a small smile, as if to say: 'Nice to meet you.'

"Garfield," he muttered. "And thanks." She reminded him a lot of someone…a lot of _Raven._ God, he hadn't thought of her in a couple of weeks. Typically he wondered about all of his teammates, but missed Raven and Cyborg the most. He and Raven had rekindled a great friendship before she disappeared. As for him and Cyborg…he regretted the way he acted towards his brother. Gar never gained the courage to try and contact him; he was a Justice League member now.

"What are you looking at?" The girl winked at him and sat a little closer, puffing her chest out. She sure as hell didn't act like Raven. Clearly she was looking for more than a conversation.

"Nothing, sorry. You just remind me of someone is all." He reassured while downing the last bit of his beer. She looked a little disappointed at his response, pouting her lip a bit. "Look, I'll see you around," he put money down for his brew and kindly for her drink. "Take it easy." She winked at him and he left.

The sun was nearly setting and the city lights started to appear. He continued to walk towards his apartment. "Better find a job before I can't pay rent." He said to himself. The whole idea of him losing his job irritated him; what did he do to deserve it? It came out of absolutely nowhere. Gar thought he was a loyal and hard worker, Franco must have thought otherwise. He'd miss Zia; she was the only friendly face in his life. A large shadow rolled over his from behind and crossed its arms, disturbing his thoughts. Gar paused and his heart sped up.

"Hey little dude." Cyborg smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey guys, slowly getting into the main plot, but like I said...the introduction and bringing them all together is important! It will get good, I promise! xoxo**

**Chapter III:**

Garfield spun around with wide eyes; he peered up at Victor who was almost unrecognizable. Cyborg's robotic armor looked so futuristic and slick; everything was more form fitting and muscle defining. His suit's technology was incredible, it really had improved immensely in the past 4 years.

"Cyborg? Dude!" Garfield hadn't used the term in ages. "What the hell are you doing here, man? How are you? How did you find me?" The smile across Gar's face was ear to ear as he flooded his old buddy with questions.

"Hold on, man." Cy laughed; at least he could always count on Garfield for some optimism.

"Bro, I'm so sorry about what I said years ago, I'm so proud of you Cy." Garfield went on and on, Victor couldn't keep up with him.

"Beast Boy, hold on a minute." Cyborg had to yell to drown out Gar's chatter. The green one paused, and then laughed out loud.

"I haven't been called Beast Boy since the Titans."

"Right, my bad…" Vic cleared his throat. "Let me talk for a minute, little man." He chuckled and put a hand on Garfield's shoulder. "First of all, forget that fighting bullshit. Secondly, I'm here because I need you." There was a moment of silence as Gar eagerly waited for more information. "Tamaran is in trouble," he paused. "_Star_ is in trouble."

A feeling of shock tingled up Garfield's spine and a warm sensation built up in his chest. "Are you implying that the Titans are rejoining?" This is something Gar has wanted for years, and Cyborg frowned.

"Well, temporarily. The Justice League needs more heroes, more_ power_…and well, Starfire is family, whether we have kept in touch or not." This was a lot to take in. "So far, it's just you and me, little dude…well Titan wise. Rob…er…Nightwing was completely out. He has no desire to help." Gar furrowed his brow in confusion.

"But, he and Star had a thing for forever. That's so low."

"Yeah, I know." Cyborg looked at the ground, then at Garfield again. "He's changed…_a lot._" Silence again. "So have you, BB. Look at you, all grown up. Is that stubble?" Cyborg's tried to lighten the mood. Garfield rolled his eyes.

"I even got a little taller."

"Yeah, only a little." Vic gave him a pat on the back. "You in?"

"Of course," Gar had no second thoughts. "But hey, man, what about Rae?" Cyborg knew this question was going to come up at some point. He sighed and closed his one eye.

"We still don't know where she is. I tried looking and searching everywhere, and did not find a single trace of her. She uses dark magic BB; she goes into other realms and dimensions that we can't reach even if we tried. Raven was the one I was certain we'd have no hope finding. Hence why I said, looks like it's a reunion for just you and me." Garfield nodded his head, he understood. His stomach dropped a bit; he would have liked to connect with Nightwing and Raven again.

Cyborg stood there for a moment and opened up a control panel built into his arm, alerting autopilot to come to their location and pick them up. Garfield sighed and waited quietly. The conversation and events forced him to look over at the Titan's tower, which still sat on the same island after all of these years.

"Hey, Cyborg?"

"Hm?"

"For old time's sake, why don't we go visit the tower just this once?" Cyborg was

reluctant at first. "It will be brief, I promise." The fact that Cyborg hadn't responded immediately gave Gar a vibe that his friend was completely against to the idea.

"I mean," the robot-man sighed and then thought about it some more. "Okay, why not." He closed the screen built in on his arm and looked down at Garfield. "Lets make it quick."

The entrance was rusted shut, but that was no problem. Cyborg opened it effortlessly, denting the metal door inward so a hole opened at the seam of the two doors. It had been 4 years since they had stepped foot into the tower.

"You coming or not? This was your idea." Cyborg called from inside, a teal glow emitting from his robot forms. Gar stepped in and was taken aback by the moldy, mildew smell the abandoned building secreted.

"Ugh." He walked over to Cyborg, smirking. "You're a walking glow stick." Vic gave him a look and then proceeded to the stairs.

"I suggest we use these, the elevators are not safe…and there is no power for that matter." Cy knew Wonder Woman would kill him if she found out he was wasting time…but just this once he'd break the rules. The duo climbed up the stairs rapidly. "I thought you'd have trouble going up all of these stairs, little dude." Cyborg said over his shoulder.

"Nah, I've been keeping in shape in case something like _this_ were to happen."

"You miss it that much?" Cyborg always thought Garfield was more into partying, ladies, and the 'normal' life.

"Of course, you guys were my family." He admitted. "I've been struggling to keep myself entertained nowadays." He didn't want to mention that he had just lost his job and had the hardest time staying financially stable; it was embarrassing. Cyborg was cool…he was on the Justice League, he was so grown up, and Gar could barely pay rent.

"The Common Room," Cyborg announced, placing his hands on his hips. He looked around; the large windows were shattered, the counter space had a thick layer of dust over it, something smelled foul in the fridge, and the couch was deteriorating; probably from the moths. "It has been forever."

It was haunting to see where the Teen Titans used to gather every single day. They used to eat, laugh, watch movies, and play games in this dirty, vacant place. A bit of wind crept in through the broken windows, sending a chill up Gar's body and interrupting the flashbacks of the good ole days. It was almost dreamlike to even think he used to live the way they did, so happy and carefree.

"I don't know about you, but I want to visit my room before we leave." Cyborg admitted as he headed for the doors. "Meet me here in a half hour, is that fair?" Gar nodded and Cyborg disappeared down the dark hallway. As for the changeling, he went towards his own room.

As he walked deeper into the Tower he passed Starfire's room, then the training room, and then…he paused. The letters read: **RAVEN**. "Dare I?" He whispered to himself, thinking of all the times he was scolded by Raven for attempting to go into her room. "Just this once." He looked around as if someone were watching him. With little effort, the door slid open. The bedroom was swallowed by darkness besides a small bit of light that forced its way through her gray, dusty curtains.

It was surprisingly freezing in there. Gar opened up one of the drapes to allow in the little light the evening sun had to offer. Her bed looked untouched; it was still completely made and smothered in dust, as was everything else. Books were missing and so were some of her statues and bottles. He wondered if people had stolen them for practices of their own. Otherwise, her room was immaculate.

Raven was now only a memory. As Cyborg said, there was no way of reaching her. At least Garfield got to experience her presence through her old bedroom. He remembered the mirror he and Cy toyed with and laughed to himself; they were such dorks. After looking around for a good ten minutes he headed towards the door, checking behind his shoulder once more before going to further his venture. "Where are you?"

_Raven _

Raven returned home to Azarath ever since the Titans split up. She did not want them to know she merely escaped to get away from Earth and her demonic past. The Azar gave her guidance and teachings to keep her soul in check and Trigon out of her thoughts. Raven and her dear mother, Arella, grew close and formed an unbreakable bond as time went on.

"Raven," her mother whispered from behind, running her fingers through Raven's ebony hair. As the empath continued to live in Azarath, some of her features changed in response to her soul further developing into its purest form. Arella only braided the bottom of her daughter's hair, which reached her mid back. She fastened it with a gold band. "You seem upset?"

"No, mother, I'm fine." Raven reassured as she took a step forward, away from Arella. "I'm just quiet tonight." She walked over to the other side of her mother's bedroom, observing her reflection in a gold-framed mirror.

Raven had bloomed into a beautiful young woman. She would never recognize her gorgeous features on her own; she did not have the confidence. Normally she hated growing her hair long, but had learned to like it over time. She now wore a heavier cloak that was a deep navy in color. A long, floor-length, and sleeveless dress fit snug onto her body and accentuated her womanly curves. It reached to her neck and two slits ran up the sides to her mid thighs.

Being in Azarath kept her at peace both in her physical and mental state; it was what she needed most. She walked away from the mirror and pulled up her hood, letting her hair fall down her back underneath her cloak. There was no need to tell her mother where she was going, she never did. Raven still had that desire to be unaccompanied and independent. Perhaps that how she was supposed to live the rest of her life; she brought it upon herself, after all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Let me know what you think so far! Thoughts, predictions, anything! xoxo**

**Chapter IV:**

"Welcome, Beast Boy." Aquaman greeted boisterously. He stood at the entrance with his trident in hand and Martian Manhunter at his side. Garfield rubbed the back of his neck and gave them both a nod.

"Please, call me Garfield." He insisted.

"As you wish," Martian Manhunter replied in his deep, monotone voice. "Please come in and situate yourself." The alien was always intimidating in Gar's opinion, especially with his commanding personality and stone cold eyes. Cyborg followed his old comrade. It seemed his League mates were pleased with his success.

Garfield walked into the Main Hall where a large, rectangular table sat with multiple chairs. This was where they probably had their meetings on missions and plans of action. Wonder Woman walked over with a warming grin on her face and held out her arms.

"Ah, Beast Boy," there it was again. "So glad you could be joining us." She paused and looked at his attire: a dirty wife-beater and jeans. Her eyes flickered at his tattoo and a bit of a frown twitched on her lips. "Where is your uniform?"

"Yeah, hah, haven't had one of those since the Titans fell apart." It was the truth; he barely turned into animals because of this. His uniform was crafted to keep him clothed when he transformed back into a human. If he were to morph now, he'd either rip-up or slip out of his clothing depending on the size of the creature.

"Perhaps that is something we can fix…" She glanced at Cyborg and then sighed. "Please excuse me while I try to help you out on this matter." The amazon walked out of the room and the two were left with each other.

"You think Star is okay? I hope to God she isn't hurt." Garfield wondered out loud. It was unknown if she was still in standing as royalty in Tamaran. She had completely cut herself off when she left for her home planet. Rumor had it that the Citadel was a vicious, bloodthirsty and deranged herd of monsters. To think of them in large quantities and what they could do to a civilization was terrifying.

"Me too, man. Me too."

"You ever think maybe she would have stuck around if Ro-Nightwing…_Dick_ didn't leave her so heartbroken?"

"You ask too many questions." Cyborg retorted jadedly. "Look, Gar, I'm exhausted. It's been a long day, a room was set up for you down that hallway in 12A." He pointed with his metal thumb. "Meet me here at eight tomorrow." Garfield gave him a nod.

"Hey Cy?" Cyborg turned around from heading towards his quarters.

"Yeah?"

"Good to be back, huh?" There was a long moment of silence. Cyborg let out a small chuckle.

"Yeah, sure."

Garfield sat in his temporary bedroom on top of the small bunk provided. It was pretty empty and consisted of dark chrome walls and a black floor. Everything was so surreal; it was crazy how his life turned around in a matter of hours. Seeing Cyborg again really lifted his spirits, but his best friend was so different. The Justice League sucked the fun out of him. But, Garfield was guilty of the same flaw. The stresses of life took away most of his clowning around and humorous personality. A knock on his door interrupted his train of though.

"Come on in." He insisted while standing up from his bed and crossing his arms on his chest. In walked a dark haired girl with a black jacket and piercing blue eyes. Her costume was rather…_busty._ In her hands was a folded white and purple outfit. The purple had a metallic sheen and it looked to be short sleeved.

"Garfield, right?" The young lady held out her arms with the uniform. "This is from Dianna. They whipped up a new uniform just for you…not that what you have on now is all bad." She said smoothly while looking him up and down. Gar raised his eyebrows at her and carefully took what she presented at him.

"Tell her thanks."

"You can do that yourself in the morning," she gave him a wink and sauntered towards the exit. "By the way, I'm Zatanna."

"I've heard of you," he reassured with an airy chuckle. "Don't worry." The door closed behind her and he examined what was in his hands. The material was stretchy and lightweight, he was tempted to put in on. "Why the hell not?" He encouraged himself.

It fit his lean build perfectly. It was snug, breathable, and sleek. The purple accents wrapped around his neck and down under his arms to the sides of his torso that connected around his hips, mimicking a belt. Being a little into himself, which he would never admit, he flexed one of his arms and the fabric comfortable squeezed his mid bicep when he did so. The shoes provided that went up his shins were the same deep purple in color as well.

"I look sexy as fuck!" He laughed out loud, turning in different directions while checking himself out in the reflective wall. It was a little distorted, but he could still make out what he looked like. "Dude!" Garfield was thrilled; he was going to sleep good that night.

_Raven_

The Azar sat down with Raven in one of the ceremonial buildings for gatherings and celebrations to casually converse with the exotic beauty.

"Raven, child, what is your purpose here?" she placed one of her aged hands onto Raven's. "You've grown distant."

"I," Raven could not think of an excuse. "I don't know. I came here to rid of Trigon and learn to separate myself completely and now that I have learned to do so…" She had a moment of realization. "I feel that there is nothing for me here." Her hands clutched her hood and drew it away from her face, tears billowing up into her amethyst eyes. "I am used to being alone, but being alone with no purpose is different." The Azar gave Raven's hand a quick squeeze.

"Do you wish to return to Earth?" The thought of returning back to Earth made Raven's heart skip a beat.

"Part of me has this desire to go back, to repurpose myself," she'd never admit to the Azar that she missed her friends dearly. Also, she didn't want to just leave her mother and the monks she grew close to over the past 4 years. "To rekindle what I once loved doing." She looked over at a book on a table across the room. Her eyes were swallowed by white and began to glow; the book was encapsulated by a black energy. It levitated and flew into Raven's hands.

"To use your powers?" The Azar smiled and took the book from Raven. "Do what is good for you, my child. If there is nothing for you here, then I have done my job." Raven stood up and clutched the ruby broche on her cloak, smiling softly at the Azar. Without another word, she turned quickly and pushed her way through the large, golden doors to exit the building; she knew what she was to do.

Raven pulled some white sand in glass jars sealed with corks from a cabinet in her bedroom. She created a circle around her, pouring out both bottles slowly and carefully. Immediately she sat down in the center, cross-legged and slowly levitating until her cloak hovered a few inches off of the ground.

"But where do I go?" She whispered out loud, opening her eyes and staring at the wall blankly. Then, it hit her; it was the safest and the best option…even if it was a little annoying.

_Garfield_

The changeling was fast asleep in his bed, the sheets half on the ground and half twisted around his leg. Anyone could count on Garfield to instantly mess up a room, even if there was little to put out of place. He furrowed his brow as an icy sensation ran through his body. Then there where whispers; he could not comprehend what they were saying, the language was foreign and it sounded like thousands of people were talking at once. He sat up and his eyes shot open but he could see nothing but black. It got colder. He opened his mouth to yell but no sound came out. The pressure that began to form around his chest was suffocating.

A brilliant, white light appeared. He broke into a sweat and stood up, regaining his vision and backing into a corner. A black energy emerged from the light, reaching its haunting forms around the walls of his room while it pulled the light down into a circle on the floor. Something began to rise from the portal opened on the ground. It began mending into a female silhouette as it rose.

"What the hell?!" Gar finally managed to shout.

"_Azarath Metrion Zinthos._" It hissed. Garfield froze. His heart felt like it had stopped completely and his hands began to sweat. Two blazing, white eyes opened from what looked to be under a hood.

"Raven…?" Gar whispered, falling to his knees.


	5. Chapter 5

**Things are ****getting a move-on! 3 xoxo**

**Chapter VI:**

There she was. The girl they thought was missing forever, the girl they thought was potentially dead; she was standing right in front of Garfield. She remained hidden in the dark, her eyes still glowing softly.

"Rae?" Garfield repeated as he stood cautiously, reaching out a trembling hand. Could this be a dream? A nightmare? The sensations he experienced sure felt like it. Her eyes closed and he paused; total darkness. His hand searched on the wall behind him for one of the light switches and he had managed to flick one on. The sorceress's face was hidden under her hood and she swayed a bit. Garfield took a step forward and cocked an eyebrow. Considering she acted like a motionless statute, he was sure he was dreaming.

Her eyes widened and she inhaled sharply, scaring the shit out of Gar. One of her arms pushed her cape open and reached for the nearest wall as she tumbled to her left, regaining balance as if she were about to faint. Gar ran to her as her hood slowly fell from her head and her long hair fell down the front of her shoulder. Garfield stopped, stunned by his old friend's appearance.

Raven always found him annoying…his jokes, his personality, everything about him. It might have felt defeating towards the young Beast Boy but he loved messing with her. She was a target that he enjoyed toying with back then. Raven was never ugly, no, not at all. But seeing her now, God was she striking. Gar caught himself discovering her beauty and pushed it away; no, he never saw Raven in that light. His face temporarily turned warm.

"Oh, _Azar_…" she whispered while slowly sinking to the ground and putting a hand on her mouth as if she were suppressing a sob. Then, she fell silent and slumped forward. She had fainted. Gar was able to catch her in time before her face hit the floor.

"Look at you…you came back." He knew very well she couldn't hear him. It was a struggle to pick up a limp body. Gar carried her with no problem when he finally had a handle on the way he was carrying her. The black hair on her head tumbled over his arm and fell away from her face. Her lashes were long, her pale lips were full and her skin was milky and appeared soft. Many times he believed he'd never see her again, but here she was, the Raven they all knew and loved.

Cyborg removed himself from his battery charger when loud knocks on his door startled him awake. He threw it open.

"What is going on—" And there they were. Gar clutched the unconscious Raven with the same dumbfounded expression on his face.

"Surprise?" Gar laughed nervously and adjusted his grip on the empath. Cyborg, as predicted, stood there completely speechless. "Don't ask me for an explanation because I don't know shit! There were voices, then a light, then darkness, then Raven." He spit out. "I think she fainted. I mean I hope she fainted and didn't die or something." Vic held up a hand for him to stop talking and then took Raven from Garfield.

"Let me take her down to the medical room and get her situated, follow me."

Cyborg set Raven down gently onto a white bed. Immediately, he got to work and hooked her up to all sorts of machines to check her vitals, her temperature, and so on. Garfield watched his every move, still trembling from his adrenaline rush.

"Everything is normal, I think she will be okay…my assumption is what she did to come back…probably took a lot of energy." Cy stood up and looked over her for a moment before facing Gar. "I'm just as shocked as you are but I think by morning we will get some answers." He declared. "Get some sleep, BB."

Victor left but Garfield had no intentions to head out any time soon. The woman before him was his long lost friend and seeing her well and alive was an amazing feeling. Of course, he was eager to get some answers but according to Cyborg, she needed her rest. Something in him didn't want to leave her side. He didn't know what it was, but he trusted that instinct. After a moment of thought, Gar grabbed a chair and pulled it next to the bed, taking a seat and shifting a bit until he was comfortable.

Raven sat up instantly, gasping and opening her eyes. Sunlight flooded into the white room she sat in, making her squint until she adjusted to the brightness. On her left sat a green young man who fell asleep, his mouth open and a bit of drool escaping his bottom lip. She blinked twice. _Beast Boy?!_ It worked; she was able to find him through a mental connection. The fact that she had passed out did not surprise her, considering she had no idea where he was. It took a lot of power and energy to find him.

He was barely recognizable. The feeling in her stomach, she hadn't had it in years…it almost appeared unreal. Seeing one of her friends made her feel this incredible joy. The little green bean that used to annoy her had matured…his hair was thick and disheveled in an orderly way, his face and jawline because masculine and chiseled; little Beast Boy wasn't so little anymore.

"Have I changed that much?" She murmured to herself. Garfield stirred in his sleep sitting up and releasing a yawn while stretching his arms. Raven noticed his toned muscles, her face turned hot. She yanked on her hood and sat forward. _What was that? _The empath asked herself, questioning the butterflies in her stomach.

Garfield opened his emerald eyes slowly while a dopey grin appeared on his face. "Mornin' Rae." His voice had deepened too, but was still recognizable. "Want to explain all of this?" Unfortunately he wasn't awake enough to express the concern and curiosity he truly had for the ordeal.

There was an awkward silence, they had not seen each other for four years…what was she supposed to say? How was she supposed to explain herself? The décor flowers to her right turned black and exploded. Gar laughed out loud and sat up a little as she looked at him in horror and embarrassment.

"Keep your emotions in check Rae, I'm still the same goon I used to be, I'm no stranger. Explain yourself when you're ready." He sat back and folded his arms behind his head while crossing his legs.

"I don't need to explain to you why I came back…its not important." That wasn't a fair explanation and she knew it. "I went home to Azarath when I left the Titans. I had to get some personal things sorted out…" she pressed her lips together. "And since I had fulfilled my purpose, I wanted to come back." To be honest, Garfield was a little hurt and taken aback by her reasoning. Why wasn't she upfront and honest with him and Cyborg in the first place? At this point, he didn't let it get to him; all that mattered was that she was home. Slowly she began to stand up, her cloak tumbling over her shoulders and onto the ground. Gar also stood up before her.

"Look who is finally taller?" He laughed as she peered up at him from under her hood. Garfield had changed so much; puberty hit him hard. Dare she admit that she liked it? Of course not, Garfield was her friend…he was someone she cared about when they were Titans…someone she maybe, just maybe, crushed on secretly when they were young. But now… _holy hell_. A light bulb exploded. "Holy shit, Rae-Rae, calm down mama." Gar chuckled.

"I-It's the stress." Liar. "Where are we?" She wanted so badly to get her mind off of her immature thoughts. Raven was certain she lost those feelings; she was convinced it was her juvenile teenage self who was just confused when she thought of Beast Boy. But now coming back to Earth, she was losing it a little. All she had to do was gain composure and act like it didn't exist just as she did years ago.

"With the Justice League." He held the door open for her. "You came at the most convenient moment, let me tell you Rae." The Changeling had her follow him into the main room where Cyborg sat alone, thankfully.

"I informed the League what had happened, and I felt it was best to have Raven meet with the two of us for now to refrain from overwhelming her." Vic stood up and smiled down at his hooded, long lost friend. She looked up at him in awe. "Welcome home girl." Cyborg pulled her into a large, warming hug. Raven returned it wholeheartedly. This is what she wanted, what she needed…to be home with her family.

"Hey, I never got a hug?" Gar whined when she released Cyborg.

"Don't push it." She murmured, giving him a glare.

"Some things never change!" Cyborg laughed, pleased to see that Raven didn't change too much. Her dainty hands pulled off her hood as her emotions fell back into place. "So good to have you back." Vic assured sweetly.


End file.
